There Is Another Someone
by chiahead
Summary: She thought Edward was the only one for her. When he betrays her horribly, someone in her life not only helps her recover but also shows her that she can love again. OOC. VERY Mature content. Rape Scene.
1. Downfall

****** NOTE - Rape scene, please go back if this offends. Also, even though I love Edward, for this story he is VERY OOC. Please read and review, this is my first attempt at a story and I would like come critique on my work.*******

**_Thanks to S Meyer, I am another obsessed Twilight mom. Characters are not mine, only the plotline. _**

She was asleep on her side, facing away from him. Her body curled on to itself and pressed hard against his side. He lay on his back in the bed with one arm behind his head, the other resting on her hip. There was nothing new about this scene; it had played out like this for the last few months. While she slept, he relived every moment of the past day, week, month, year that they had spent together.

Lately, it was getting harder to just lie there next to her. They still had not had sex; they had barely made it past chaste kissing. But it seemed that with each night he kept things from progressing intimately, her frustration and arousal grew.

Her arousal came out in her dreams. She would lie next to him, moaning, writhing, panting and her scent would become so saturated with her arousal that it was becoming increasingly difficult to continue to lie next to her.

Sometimes he had to leave so that he did not attack her and drain her. Sometimes the erotic dreams she was having were quickly overtaken by the nightmares so he stayed with her through those.

He thought back through all the nights lying next to her utterly frustrated. He new he could not move their relationship to the next level. It would be way too dangerous for her while she was still human. He was afraid he would hurt her, or worse, kill her. He did not think he would have enough control to have sex with her and keep her safe at the same time.

Still he was a man and the numerous nights spent lying next to the woman he loved more than anything in the world were not helping him maintain his control. Her arousal came out in her dreams. She would lie next to him, moaning, writhing, panting and her scent would become so saturated with her arousal that it was becoming increasingly difficult to continue to lie next to her.

Sometimes he had to leave so that he did not attack her and drain her. Sometimes the erotic dreams she was having were quickly overtaken by the nightmares so he stayed with her through those.

Several times in the last few weeks, he found himself unconsciously touching her in her sleep when the erotic dreams started.

Kind of like he was right now.

He didn't remember making the conscious decision to fondle her breast but here he was curled up to her body, her left breast weighing heavy in his hand and his painful erection brushing against her ass.

He knew he should stop, should roll back over on to his back. He should definitely remove his hand from her and should NOT give in to the impulse to roll her erect nipple between his fingers. He also knew that he should put more space between her firm, round ass and his throbbing cock and should NOT press it any harder against her. He did not need to be any more aroused than he already was.

But did he do any of the things he should have?

Nope.

He did everything his mind was screaming that he should not.

WHY??

Two simple reasons really.

One – Bella moaned and it was the single most erotic sound he had ever heard. He swore the sound traveled through every nerve in his body straight down to his cock, making it twitch excitedly against her ass.

This led to reason number two that he did not turn away. Bella's body reacted to that slight movement by pressing back hard against his cock and rolling her hips a few times.

Her sweet, firm ass rubbing against him caused the exact friction he had been studiously avoiding in all of their "make-out" sessions. He knew that feeling any part of her body near his erection would be his undoing.

Unsurprisingly, he was right. The minute she pressed into him, his hand tightened on her breast, pulling her upper body fully into his. At the same time he was pulling her back, his fingers inched down on to her nipple, not too hard but enough to cause another moan to ghost past her perfect lips.

For a brief second, he thought she had woken from her deep sleep, but then he glanced down at the bandages covering her arm. He knew his father had given her a heavy duty pain killer. Bella has a low tolerance to medication. He knew that under the influence of the pills, she would probably sleep through just about anything.

Why was his lower body thrilling to this knowledge? Why did it matter so much to his dick that he could do just about anything to her and she would not know and most likely would not wake up?

His mind and his cock began to wage a war against each other.

His mind saying "Stop, this isn't proper and if you take it further, it will most assuredly end badly."

His cock saying "To hell with proper. I need feel what it is like to be buried inside of her, to feel her walls clamping down on me in her release, and to find my own sweet release deep within the woman we love. She will never know, we can be gentle."

While this inner battle waged between brain and dick, his traitorous sided with his dick by leaving her breast and trailing down her stomach to rest at the waistband of her shorts. His fingers were splayed across her stomach, tugging her lower body closer to his.

When his brain finally caught up with what his hands were doing, his inner "Prude" alarms went into hyper drive. He needed to stop, NOW. He needed to get away, before he lost complete control.

Just as his was about to remove his hand from her stomach and piss off his lower half, she shifted yet again. This time, her hand came out from under her chin to rest of top of his.

Had her hand stopped there, he would have been fine. Definitely would have been able to stop. Probably would have been able to leave the bed. Just might have been strong enough to leave the room to get some fresh air or perhaps even hunt.

However her damn hand did not stay on top of his. Her evil, elegant hand dipped inside the waistband of her shorts (exactly the way his cock wanted his hand to do a few minutes ago), freezing him into place and ratcheting his already overwhelming desire to a level he did not think possible.

"Did she just purr??" he groaned to himself.

The sound she made as her fingers reached their destination could only be described as animalistic. The reaction they elicited from his body had no name. He could not describe it. All he knew was that his hands were going to follow hers. No matter what his Victorian-addled brain had to say. Hell they were half-way there before he made the decision.

His fingers tangled with hers. He let her guide their fingers through her curls. She was rubbing her outer lips and rolling her hips against on the upstrokes. He curled one of his fingers down and penetrated past her curls.

"Holy fuck, she is wet" he growled to himself.

Of course he had been able to smell her arousal before, but to actually feel it on his hand, to feel how hot and ready she was? Christ, he nearly came right then.

He allowed the musky fragrance to surrounds him; with each unneeded breath the demon that he has spent his entire existence taming wakens more and more. He knows recognizes the full fledged lust that is clouding his brain and pulsing against her ass. He was prepared for the burn in his throat; he knew he would have to contain the desire to bite into her delectable neck.

This is why he always pulled back.

He never wanted to have to deal with both monsters at the same time. He wasn't sure he could win.

Raising his fingers to his lips, letting his tongue snake out to taste her essence, he lowered his head to her neck. He would take this last breath, then he would let go. He needed to leave, he needed to hunt.

The minute that breath mingled with her taste registered in his mind, it ripped the last of his noble thoughts to shreds.

Somehow her scent had become more intoxicating, as if tasting her made her smell sweeter than ever. He was overwhelmed with lust, both the pure and simple desire to bury himself within her and the nearly devastating desire to sink his teeth into the pulsing vein just a hair's breath away from his lips and drink what was surely a nectar unlike any he had encountered before.

Still struggling to keep the blood lust at bay, he gave into to his other desire. He knew he had to have her.

He didn't know how it happened but the clothing separating their flesh was gone. He had flipped her over onto her stomach and had her pinned down with one hand at the back of her neck, the head of his cock positioned at her entrance.

She was awake now, awake and struggling against him.

He chuckled softly at her cries, but said nothing to reassure her. He leaned down close to her ear and said one word.

"Mine."

Then he plunged inside of her in one swift movement.

She screamed loudly in pain and stiffened beneath him.

None of that registered to Edward. He was aware of only two things. The heady scent of blood in the air from her stolen virginity, and the pooling of venom in his mouth as slowly lowered his open mouth to the exposed vein in Bella's neck.

*****AN - Sorry for the cliffy (ducking behind monitor). This story will have two endings - one will be dedicated to my daughter as it is her request that I end it a certain way, the other I would like to hear from YOU (the readers) on. What would you like to see? I had originally intended this to be a Bella/Jasper pairing, but since I started the story I have opened my mind to other possibilities. SO....I am going to set up a poll, please vote for who you want me to eventually pair Bella with. Keep in mind that she will be recovering from the rape so this story will progress slowly.******

**My beta is Agrabah's Princess - she has quite a few awesome stories of her own, please check them out if you have a chance. **


	2. Tears Dont Fall

**AN / Story Introduction -**

**I realized after posting my story that I needed to fill in some gaps that are going to become apparent in subsequent chapters.**

**This story is taking place post Twilight and before Edward leaves in New Moon. The 'incident' with James actually happened. However, instead of Edward sucking the venom out of Bella's wrist, Carlisle had to because Edward did not trust himself to stop.**

**All characters mentioned in my poll will be featured in this story, some are still being developed. I have ideas of how they should look and will have links to these pictures on my profile soon. I am also playing with how some canon characters look. I know some people out there will hate me for tinkering with beloved characters but hey I have my own opinion and when it comes to the Twilight world, my opinions are pretty damn strong. Take a peek at my icon on my profile and you will see who I think should have portrayed Bella in the movie. I will post links to all character pictures on my profile page and I am toying with the idea of having character profiles as well.**

**Don't forget to vote in my poll for who you want to see Bella romantically linked to for this story.**

* * *

Chapter Two – Tears Don't Fall

Alice POV

As I wait for the page to load that will show me the newest boots in the Jimmy Choo line, I look over at my husband and my brother. They are playing first person shooter game and Jasper is currently kicking Emmett's ass. He is NOT happy.

The page finishes loading and I turn back to my computer screen shaking my head. I don't know why Emmett thinks he can beat Jasper at these shooter games; I mean he was a Major in the Civil War. I guess Emmett still hasn't learned that Major trumps 'hunter' every time.

I give up trying to figure out my brother's warped mind and become engrossed in the shiny, beautiful specimens laid out the LCD in front of me. I love shoes; I have a whole closet upstairs devoted just to shoes. I realized though that I only had 15 pairs of boots; definitely time for some new additions. Of course once I buy new boots, I have to find an outfit to match and then accessories to match the outfit. Oh yeah and a new purse will have to be found to complete the new look.

I am giddy with excitement and have completely forgotten my husband and brother when I my vision is clouded over and I find myself seeing what my other brother's future holds.

"EDWARD NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" I sob as I am hit with a vision of Bella lying limp and completely lifeless in Edwards's arms, he has what I am sure is Bella's blood trickling down the left side of his mouth.

Jasper is at my side instantly, Emmett not far behind him.

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper asks quietly. I am sure he can feel the fear, disbelief, grief and intense anger coming off me.

"There is no time; we need to go NOW, before he kills her." I answer as I fly out the front door, knowing that they will follow.

We speed through the woods towards Bella's house. I look again into their future to see if he has changed his mind and see a different scenario playing out. I gasp as I realize that Edward is raping her. This doesn't make any sense. In one vision I see him killing her in the other he is raping her. What the hell is going on?

"Alice, I can feel your confusion and anger spiraling out of control. What are we going to be walking into?" Jasper asks.

"I am not sure, Jasper. All I know is that we need to get to Bella now and we need to get Edward as far away from her as possible." I answer honestly.

"You said 'Before he kills her' back there. Is that really a possibility? Has he bitten her?"

"I don't think he has decided on a course of action yet, but either way I see him hurting her." I respond.

"I'll kill him." Emmett says simply.

We are nearing Bella's house and can hear her muted cried along with Edwards not so muted growls. I now know which scenario we will be walking into.

"He is raping her Jazz," my voice is weak with pain. "Emmett, stay down here call Rose and Carlisle, we will need them both. Jasper, when we get up there, you need to get Edward away from her, get him down to Emmett. Emmett, you need to take him as far away as possible. Oh, and you aren't going to kill him but you can hurt him a little." They both nod at my instructions, their faces taut anger at their brother.

Jasper and I come up on the house and move to the front so we can jump to her window. Jasper enters first with me right on his tail. Edward is so caught up in what he is doing to Bella that he does not hear us enter the room. He has been completely taken over by lust. Had he been taken over by the bloodlust, he would have heard us approaching and been in a defensive position to protect his prey.

Jasper grabs him by the throat and throws him across the room. I cannot say if this was intentional or not but somehow Edward flies through the open window and, amusedly, into Emmett's arms. I spare a small fraction of a second on a smile that the image produces before I realize there is blood in the air.

_Dammit, she was a virgin. How could you Edward? _

I look at Jasper to gauge his reaction, he seems to be in control but I don't want to chance it. Bella has been through enough.

"Go." I say to him. "Help Emmett with Edward, take him somewhere remote, somewhere far, Antarctica for all I care. Stay there with him until you hear from me or Carlisle."

He nods and jumps out the window. I can hear Emmett struggling to keep hold of Edward as he tries desperately to get free to complete what he has started. I turn back to Bella, less than 30 seconds have probably elapsed from the time we entered the room until now. She has not quite processed what has happened yet and I am completely at a loss on how to proceed. _Rose, where the hell are you??_

"Bella?" I whisper. "Edward is gone; Jasper and Emmett are taking him away."

I can see her nod slightly. She is lying on her stomach and begins to draw her legs up in a fetal position. I can see the blood stains, it is not much but to me it seems like too much to have been just from a broken hymen.

I walk slowly over to her bed, grabbing the sheet and beginning to pull it up over her. She stiffens as I draw near so I back off slightly.

"Bella, it's cold. Carlisle is on his way but I don't want you to catch a chill while we wait for him. May I cover you with this sheet?" I ask quietly.

She hesitates and then acquiesces, again with the barest movement of her head. I lay the cover over her gently and then move to sit on the floor in front of her. I reach out hesitantly to lay my hand on hers but as soon as I come into contact with her she freaks out and screams. I jump back, flush against the wall just as Carlisle and Rose enter the room.

Carlisle looks to me and then back at Bella, who is still screaming by the way, and asks "What happened?"

"Edward. He….raped her, Carlisle."

Rose growls out what sounds like a "No" and moves toward the bed.

"Don't Rose, she started screaming when I touched her. I think it reminded her of him. Either that or the reality of what happened finally caught up to her."

Carlisle snaps out of his daze and orders Rose to grab his bag from the car. She growls again, still looking at Bella but heads toward the window anyway.

Carlisle kneels next to Bella and begins to speak to her gently. I slide to the floor as another vision hits me. This time it is of Jasper and Emmett, they are definitely hurting Edward a little bit. It looks like they are headed north with him, they will probably take him to the Denali's.

I look back at Carlisle and fill him in as he continues to speak softly to Bella. She is no longer screaming, it has been reduced down to sobs, whimpers and moans that sound like "Why?".

If my heart could break it would be in pieces right now.


	3. Pain Redefined

**Sorry it has been awhile since I updated. I had a really hard time writing from Rose's POV. I ultimately had to beg my daughter to finish the chapter for me – she is pretty awesome! I will try to update again within the next week (being on vacation for the holiday should help). **

**New Moon – I am sooooooooo happy with how this turned out, even though they did depict Harry's heartattack as induced by Victoria, which was NOT in the books….oh well… the rest of the movie was so awesome, I can forgive that one. I am so upset that the first movie was so poorly done though because Jake and Bella had SOOOOO much more chemistry than Bella/Edward. Hell that scene where Carlisle is tending to Bella's wounds was screamingly electric! I nearly cried at the end, Taylor's acting had me feeling so bad for Jake; yet when Edward left Bella in the woods, I felt nothing…. Cause there was no reason for me to, at least not according to the movie. **

**Anyway, here is the next installment in my story. As always, I own nothing except the different view point on the storyline and the different directions my characters will take. **

**Please read and review….it makes me happy and feeds my creativity!**

**Chapter 3 – Pain Redifined**

**Rose POV**

"Not Edward." I said quietly to myself as I leapt out the window. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that he was to blame for the condition Bella was in at the moment. I didn't want to believe that he could do to her what they had done to me all those years ago.

Now that I have had time to come to grips with the fact that he really did do this to Bella, I wanted to know why, what drove him to be so violent and selfish toward her.

"First the right, then I will rip from the left and when they are completely detached I will shove them so far up his ass he will have to cough them up." Although spoken very softly, I am sure Carlisle and Alice heard my plan to separate Edward from his crown jewels.

I was so thoroughly pissed off at him I could not think straight. Bella was a mess, I smelled the blood immediately. Seeing her curled into the fetal position trying desperately to fold into herself flooded my mind with my own dim human memories of my attack.

That made me even more furious. Not only did he attack Bella, he was now forcing me to relive my own horrors. Removing his balls will only be the first step; I plan to inflict as much pain as I possibly can.

Grabbing Carlisle's bag, I flew back toward Bella's window. She had stopped screaming finally and was allowing Carlisle to look her over. Alice was on the floor up against the wall looking like she wanted to cry, if it were possible.

I walked around to the other side of the bed and knelt down slowly. I wanted to jump in the bed, gather Bella into my arms and let her know that she would get through this, but I had a feeling if I moved that fast it would scare her needlessly. Mentally imagining Edward's balls roasting on a fire, I started to croon softly to Bella like Carlisle was.

She was dazed and pretty lifeless so I very slowly started to climb onto the bed with her. When she did not move or flinch away from me, I reached out to brush the hair off her cheek softly. She turned to look at me and immediately started to sob. I couldn't take it anymore and just reached out and gathered her into my arms. Surprisingly, she came willingly.

I held her as gently as I could. I didn't want to suffocate her in my cold arms, not so soon after. The smell of her blood was coming from everywhere and I didn't know what injuries she had indeed suffered, my mind instantly went to a vision of Edward biting her. "Carlisle, what did he…will she…did he bite her?" I asked quietly, so Bella couldn't hear me.

"No, Rosalie he did not." Carlisle bit out. "I have not been able to examine her to determine the extent of the damage or to see if she has any injuries other than…" He trailed off sealing his eyes tightly and clenching his jaw.

"Do you think she would let you touch her or should we get her home to Esme?" I know my mother had graduated nursing school a couple of decades ago. She knew enough to perform the needed exam, Carlisle could supervise.

Carlisle nodded. "Esme. Alice?" He asked, looking toward my sister who was already on her feet, looking less grim than she had been moments earlier.

"I'll take care of it Carlisle. Charlie will never suspect anything happened here. I will leave a note letting him know that she is with me." Alice answered immediately, knowing what our father was about to ask of her. She seemed grateful for something to do.

"I will carry her. She seems to be alright with me." In fact her arms were so tight around my neck she would have been strangling me if I needed to breathe.

Tightening my arms around her slightly, I jumped from her window to the ground below and took off immediately. Bella was still sobbing into my shoulder; my shirt was completely ruined by her tears. I wasn't sure if she could hear me but I began telling her over and over again that I would take care of her, that everything would be fine and that HE would never come near her again. I am not sure if she was comforted by my words or if she was starting to fall asleep but the sobbing started to subside and her eyes had drifted closed. They weren't shut tightly as they were when she was screaming earlier.

We were coming up on the house and I was unsure how Bella was going to handle what needed to happen when we got there. I decided to tell her what we were going to do, step by step. She stiffened slightly in my arms, but otherwise gave no outward indication that she had heard me. I walked with her to the front door, letting her know that HE wasn't anywhere near the area. Telling her when Esme started walking through the house, toward me.

Esme look almost as heartbroken as Bella when I started walking Bella to the room I shared with Emmett.

"How is she?" She asked, walking in line with me up the stairs.

"Alive, in shock." I answered, trying to keep the anger out of my voice, for Bella's sake.

Esme nodded solemnly and touched Bella's long hair tenderly. "Bella, sweetie." She murmured sadly. Bella didn't move when Esme touched her, if anything she relaxed ever so slightly.

In my bed room I laid Bella down on the settee next to my closet and crouched down at her side as close as I could. Esme took the spot on her other side and started combing Bella's hair with her fingers. Carlisle came in a moment later with his bag in tow and Alice just behind him.

"Has she spoken?" Carlisle asked hastily.

I shook my head without looking at him. "No," I said tightly.

"Esme, can you see if she will let you examine her? She won't let me near her, though I cannot blame her." Carlisle said while he stood in the door way of the room, giving Bella the berth she needed at the moment.

"Yes, of course." Esme said as she took Carlisle's bag from him.

Alice made a chirping sound and left quickly while Carlisle put his back to the wall and Esme moved to the end of the settee and gently rested her hands on Bella's foot.

"Bella," Esme cooed softly. Bella reached out and clenched my arm, but didn't move to look at Esme. "I need to examine you, to make sure you're not too seriously injured." She continued softly when Bella remained somewhat calm.

Bella made what can only be classified as a choked sob and nodded.

Esme smiled thankfully and very gently bent her legs at the knee. I sat on the settee next to Bella's hip and made her keep her eyes on me while Esme preformed the exam. There was one thing I was grateful for. I went from almost dead to perfectly healed over three excruciating days. I never had to have this moment of complete humiliation after being so deeply violated.

Bella squirmed through most of the exam and tears spilled down her cheeks all the while. I wanted to make it all go away for her, but I couldn't. But what Edward has done, no one will ever be able to take it away. Esme pulled the cashmere blanket from my bed and covered Bella with it. I tucked it tightly around her as she curled into the fetal position.

I looked over my shoulder and watched Esme as she walked up to Carlisle. "The damage is… extensive but she doesn't appear to have any other wounds." She told him bleakly. "There are no bites." She added to answer the question we had both been thinking.

"Can she be healed with what we have?" Carlisle asked as he looked down at Bella from the other side of the room.

"Yes," She nodded.

"Are you alright to do it?" He asked, a little upset, no doubt because he knew Bella wouldn't let him do it himself.

"I am." She said surely.

Carlisle nodded and pressed a quick kiss to Esme's forehead. "I will get you what you need." He said then left the room.

Esme came back to sit at the end of the settee and saw how stiff I was from my frustration. I'm seldom ever helpless in a situation but here I am, not able to do anything other than try to comfort Bella after what my brother did to her.

"Rose," She said cautiously.

"I will kill him for this." I ground out.

"We need to concentrate on Bella now. She needs us." She said in her motherly-tone, making me feel like a little girl all over again.

Carlisle walked in and carefully walked up to Esme. "Here," He said quietly. He tried to catch Bella's eyes but she only buried herself deeper into the blanket. "I will go find Jasper and Emmett, Alice is downstairs." He said sadly before leaving.

Esme frowned after Carlisle but opened the bag she had been given and pulled out the saline. We had to remove the blanket from Bella's grasp and she wasn't happy. Again I kept her attention toward me and as far away from what Esme was doing to her as I could. She didn't take long but Bella squirmed more than she had all night. It was hard to stomach through the smell of her blood but any lust for blood I had was overridden by her whimpers which reminded me so much of the same noises I made all those years ago…

Esme held a small vile of morphine and looked up at me conflicted. "Should I?" She asked quietly.

"It will let her rest without any nightmares. Give her as much as she can take." I answered knowingly.

Esme thought for a moment before she got a syringe and measured precisely how much morphine Bella's small frame could take. She wiped the inside of Bella's arm and easily found a vein to inject the medicine directly into her body. The affects of the morphine were pretty instantaneous, Bella's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body slowly unclenched until she was completely limp.

"It should keep her comfortable for at least eight hours." Esme sighed, looking a little more relieved seeing Bella relaxed, even if it was only because of medication.

"I'm staying." I said firmly, keeping my eyes on Bella.

I felt Esme's hand touch my shoulder gingerly. "I'll go down to Alice." She murmured and left me alone with a sleeping Bella.

I listened as Esme shut the door behind her and I lay down next to Bella on the settee. I did my best not to touch her too much. Humans are so fragile when they're sleeping and the last thing I wanted to do was make her deal with the reality of what she had just lived through.

I still had the strong urge to run after my husband and help him turn Edward into a pile of dust but I was needed here. I knew best what it was going to be like for Bella when she did finally wake up. I knew the kind of pain she'd be faced with. After all, we both had been violated by men we had trusted, men we had loved with all of our hearts. I was bound and determined to help Bella the way no one else could help me.


	4. Come Inside and Be Afraid

**AN – I should be sleeping, but am riding a Starbucks/New Moon induced high. I tried to sleep, really, I did. But I couldn't. I had story ideas for both this story and my newest edition flying through my head, so I gave up and here I am, giving you another installment. **

**I took my poll down. I am not giving away who Bella will end up with, but I can tell you give you a few definites. This will definitely be a hetero pairing, Bella will end up with a male in the end – however, I will not say whether this male is a vamp, wolf, or human. This will NOT be a Bella/Edward pairing. I am sorry if that disappoints some but Edward not only destroyed Bella's trust in him but also trust in himself and how he would handle situations. There will be way too much baggage for these two to ever be together again. **

**Ok….on with the show. This chapter and the next few will be shorter as I work through some filler stuff from everyone's POV. My daughter will eat me for breakfast if I combine more than one POV in a chapter, so to keep my 'editor' happy….short, 'sweet' chapters for a bit. **

**OH yeah…. I don't own anything except the path my devious mind leads me down….**

**Chapter 4 – Come Inside and Be Afraid**

**Emmett POV**

Ok, I am bored now. Bored but still fucking pissed off.

Sure, it was fun at first. Heh, the memory of that first punch that sent him flying about 10 miles into the forest is sweet.

Oh yeah and that kick that not only spanned a couple of counties but surely elevated his granite balls into this throat, that one was classic.

The most cathartic one though, was the spin throw that put him face, and groin, first into one of the huge redwoods lining the forest.

But after 4 hours of kicking his ass (and his balls) with no reaction from him has left me bored of the fight. Don't get me wrong, my anger is NOT gone, but it is no longer fun fighting a lump of nothingness.

So here I sit, on his head of course, occasionally stomping my foot into his back whenever I remember Bella's screams.

"How could he?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know Em," Jasper answered. "He had to have been experiencing something really intense for him to completely lose control like that. I hardly ever sensed thirst from him around her anymore. Something had to have happened."

I'll say. What "happened" is that the fuckhead raped someone he is supposed to love. But more than that, if we had not come on the scene when we did, he would have killed her. What the hell was he thinking?

"Jazz, man, what are you getting off this ass hat? What is he feeling?" I ask the only brother I will be claiming for near future.

"Not much, Em. I am picking up on shock, a fuck ton of guilt," At this, I lodge my foot into the middle of his back again. He SHOULD feel guilty, fucker. "but other than that it is like he has either shut down or is somehow shutting me out of his head" Jasper answered honestly from his perch on the fallen trunk of a tree nearby.

"Of course, you have his head fully submerged in the mucky growth there that could be hampering his thought processes a bit. Think you might get off him any time soon?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"Fuck." Kick.

"No." Stomp.

"He's lucky neither of us has a match" I briefly consider tying his legs into a pretzel, just for fun.

Jasper chuckles slightly at that image and hops down from the log. "C'mon Em. I don't think he is going anywhere. We are far enough away from….he shouldn't be able to pick up on her scent any longer and should be past the blood lust. Hell, at the moment all he probably smells is the past few life cycles of the forest floor. "

I had to laugh at that. He had a point, and I was bored anyway. With one last smack to the back of his head, which sounded more like two boulders had crashed head on at about 100 miles an hour than a 'smack', I got up off Edward and walked over to lean against a tree. I kept my eye on the prone form, ready to spring into action if he even breathed in Forks' direction.

"What should we do now? I vote for one of us heading to the nearest corner store for some matches."

Jasper rolled his eyes at this and blew out an exasperated sigh.

Just as he was about to answer his cell phone went off, damn pixie is about to ruin my fun again. I didn't need to be a psychic to know who was calling him.

"Alice, how is she?"

"_It's bad Jazz. She lost a lot of blood, she was torn pretty badly. She will not let Carlisle near her, but is clinging to Rose."_

Her words fueled the anger in me again and I walked back over to the ass hat and kicked him as hard as I could, taking off immediately afterward in the direction he was currently flying. I was no longer bored; I was ready for another hour or so of kicking his ass.

Rose. I wonder how she is dealing with this. I decided then and there to abandon my plan to find matches; my Rose is going to want to kill him and I will happily watch.

I heard his body crash through the trees and I headed in that direction. Jasper was somewhere behind me, but not within hearing range so I couldn't tell if he was still talking to the pixie.

I found the fucktart lying face up. I stopped for a moment to look at him. He was missing a few chunks here and there that lifted my spirits a bit. He is going to have fun sniffing those out, considering they spanned a couple of states and several hundred miles. But even I had to admit, I could see that he was in severe emotional pain. The guilt was eating at him.

But I didn't want to start feeling for him, so I flipped him over and sat on his head again, waiting for Jasper to catch back up to me.

It took Jazz about 5 kicks to fuckhead's back before he finally pushed through the brush to us.

"Not this again, Em." He shook his head at me. "Alice says, 1. NO MATCHES, he is still our brother,"

I huffed loudly at that and kicked him one more time.

"2. Carlisle is on his way to find us, and 3. She thinks Rose is going to need you since she is being strong for…"

I didn't hear the rest of the sentence. The minute he said Rose needed me, I was gone – with one last boot to the asshat's back.


	5. Sooner or Later

**AN – Note to self - Do not post chapters while suffering a migraine. Thank you to the two who caught my mistake and alerted me to it! (I posted chapter 6 of my other story instead of this) Here is the REAL Chapter 5!**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story and either reviewed or put it on alert! It is nice to know that someone else, besides me, is reading this. **

**I am sorry for the gaps in posting. I think I have a schedule worked out now though, I will have a new chapter up every 2 weeks on either Saturday or Sunday – so look for another chapter on Feb 13****th****! I am writing two stories simultaneously so I will be posting every week just alternating which story I am posting for. If you haven't checked out my other story – it will be a Bella/Carlisle pairing, check it out if that pairing interests you. FYI – This one will NOT be a Bella/Carlisle. **

**Just to reiterate – they do not belong to me, I just like warping them to do my bidding. **

**Chapter 5 – Sooner or Later**

**Carlisle POV**

I knew I was close to where my two sons were. My first clue was meeting up with Emmett as he was on his way back to support Rose. The other clues were pretty obvious in that Emmett left me a clear path leading to where Jasper and Edward remained. Emmett thinks it is more challenging to barrel _through_ the trees rather than run around them. Emmett had effectively created a highway for me, I had only to follow it and I am sure I would find Jasper and Edward.

Edward. I sighed heavily. My son, what he must be going through but it was nothing compared to what Bella is and will be going through as a result of his actions. I was so angry with him, but the anger at the man was warring with my parental concern for my son. I did not know what I would find when I found Jasper and Edward. I slowed to a walk to allow myself time to come to terms with what needed to be done.

I knew Edward needed to be dealt with. There was no way we could allow his actions to go unpunished. I wondered what was going through his mind, whether he was processing what happened or had shut down completely.

I would have my answer soon; I was coming to the end of Emmett's path.

I saw Jasper leaning up against a tree looking down at something in the mud.

"Jasper, how is he?" The 'something' in the mud I can now tell is Edward, face down. If we were human I would be really worried that he was suffocating. Without even asking, I know that Emmett is the reason for my son's prone position. I am sure Emmett had been sitting on Edward, most likely on his head.

"Numb. That is the only word I can use. If I didn't know better, I would assume he was dead. I am feeling nothing from him. He cycled through the lust and bloodlust, went into anger and shame, hit guilt and remorse and then just shut down completely."

I move to closer to Jasper and sit down on one of the trees Emmett had rearranged.

"How is Bella?" Jasper asks quietly.

"It is not good. She is going to be in pain for several days, perhaps even weeks and that is just the physical pain she will have to deal with. Emotionally? I have no idea. I think Bella is going to have a worse time than Rose dealing with this. Rose had the cathartic actions of punishing her attackers. Bella is not going to be able to do the same."

"If he were human I could go to Charlie and have him arrest Edward and let the human judicial system punish his actions against Bella. Alas, human punishments will not work with Edward. Charlie can not find out about the rape. He would demand retribution."

Jasper sighs deeply but makes no comment. He may be the son I have known the least amount of time, but we have spent many hours talking about anything and everything. I know he shares the same values and morals as I do. Crimes like this do not go unpunished. I know that without voicing my thoughts, he agrees with me the Edward must be punished for what he did to Bella.

"What will we do then?" He asks quietly.

Now it is my turn to sigh. I know what needs to be done, but that does not mean I like it.

"We take him to the Volturi. Aro will exact the correct punishment for his crimes. Emmett and Alice will need to travel with you and me to get him to the Volturi. We may need Emmett's strength along with your power to keep Edward subdued. Alice we need just in case Edward comes out of this trance he is in and tries to escape us."

"What will happen to him there? How is going to Italy a punishment?" Jasper moves away from the tree and begins to pace slowly between me and Edward.

"Aro will have him under strict guard for several decades, perhaps even centuries. He will not be allowed contact with the family unless we set it up ahead of time and all of us are in agreement, including the Volturi. He definitely will not have any contact with Bella ever again – unless she becomes one of us some day. Even then, it will be several decades or longer before he will be allowed contact with the family."

Jasper stops pacing and looks down on his brother as he sighs heavily, "Carlisle, that doesn't sound like enough of a punishment to me…"

I knew what my son was thinking, so I cut him off.

"Jasper, there will be more, I am not sure if you want to know all the details of what his punishment will entail. I can tell you that he will be subjected to human scent repeatedly. The Volturi will attempt to torture him with human blood. They will continue to feed him animal blood, which will add to the torture, but he will not be permitted to hunt for a while. Sometimes this punishment backfires and the vampire becomes more volatile. If that happens to Edward, they will switch tactics and their methods will become more severe and infinitely less humane."

Jasper nods his head. I can feel the emotions coming off him, he is still monumentally pissed off at his brother but there is satisfaction as well. I can surmise that he thinks the punishment his brother will endure is sufficient.

"What will we do locally? How do we explain Edward's absence? And Bella? She is going to be emotionally and mentally unbalanced for a while." Jasper began pacing again as he fired off his questions at me. "What about physically? Does she have any marks that we cannot hide?"

"Yes, it will be obvious to anyone she comes into contact with that she has been harmed. I agree with you, she is a complete wreck right now and will probably remain this way for some time. I do not know how to begin to explain everything. Do you have any suggestions Jasper?"

"No."

We fell into an uneasy silence, each of us deep in thought trying to find a way to explain what Edward had done. That was not the only thing on my mind. I was extremely worried about Bella; I looked at her as if she were another one of my 'children'. I wanted to help her through this but I did not know where to start.

I thought back to when I was with the Volturi; Aro was quite fond of one of his guards who had an uncanny ability to put people at ease around him. It was not a power per se, it was more like part of his character, part of who he was. He was almost like Jasper except that instead of sensing what the individual was feeling, he was somehow able to get the person to open up and tell him verbally. The last I heard, he had made a profession out of it and was a sought after therapist in the vampire realm. Funny, you would think that we would not need shrinks; indeed most of us left our conscious behind when we were turned. But there are others who feel remorse for killing humans, even if they are our intended food source.

I was startled out of my thoughts by the sound of Jasper's phone. Before he can even say "Hello", I hear Alice's voice on the line.

"_Jazz, tell Carlisle. That IS the best way to deal with this. I will wait for you both to return before saying anything to the others."_ She does not wait for a response and hangs up abruptly.

Jasper closes his phone and looks at me helplessly. He sighs then states very sedately, "Edward has to die."

His words hit me in the gut and I let out a small gasp, I cannot believe he would want to kill his brother; we just talked about how he would be punished in other ways.

"It will be a car accident, Bella made it out alive because she was seat belted. Edward was not and was 'thrown from the car'."

Oh.

"It will take place in Seattle and we will use your contact there to make sure he is 'first on the scene' and arranges everything. The accident and Edward's death will explain Bella's fragile emotional state and her injuries. No one will question her grief and reactions; they will assume it is because of what happened."

My head started to nod as he spoke. I could see that this would definitely explain everything neatly. No one who is currently alive right now would ever live to see Edward return.

"Yes, you are right. An accident will tie everything up very neatly." I start pacing as I mentally work through everything that needed to be done.

"Bella will need help though. She will need to see someone about the rape and trauma she has endured. I do not think it would be wise for her to see a human therapist, she would not be able to open up completely and it may hinder her recovery."

"Carlisle, you say 'human' therapist; does that mean you know of a 'vampire' therapist?" Jasper asks incredulously.

"Yes, I do." I say simply, deliberately being vague. "Let's get Edward to the Jeep; I do not want this muck in my car. I just had it cleaned."

"What did Emmett do run all the way home?" Jasper smirked as we ran back to the cars, each of us holding one of Edward's arms as he hung limply between us.

I shrugged, Emmett is Emmett.

"Can you keep him unconscious till we get home?" I ask as we place Edward in the back of the Jeep.

"Yes, he is so catatonic that using my gift is mostly overkill, but I will keep him out till we get back."

"Thank you Jasper. I will see you at home then."

At that I walk back to my car and settle in for the drive back to the house.

**AN **

**Timeline check – the events in this story are taking place just before New Moon. So that means that Bella and Jacob did not become as close as they did, also it is not yet known that the wolves are 'back'. Italy never happened, so the Volturi do not yet know about Bella. Also, the Volturi in this 'world' will not be written the way that wrote hers. For my storyline purposes, they will be a little less sinister but will still be the 'law' of the vampire world. This information will be important in later chapters. **


End file.
